


Natural

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never read any fic for this pairing and I never would have written this if it wasn't for a request. I still don't know if it really worked out or not. Oh well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read any fic for this pairing and I never would have written this if it wasn't for a request. I still don't know if it really worked out or not. Oh well.

It is close to impossible to keep a secret in The Burrow, at least from everybody. It was usually Fred or George who stumbled on it first, or at least announced it first - but recent years had taught Bill that he had perhaps even more to fear from his little sister than any of his brothers.

"We'd have it much easier if they were all like Ron," Charlie told him sometimes, and he was inclined to agree. However, not everybody could be the second-to-last odd one out.

They both counted it very lucky indeed that their parents were more lacking in their powers of observation, and that all three hawk-eyed younger siblings could be bribed into silence. After all, they were good sons, and didn't want their mother to die young of a heart attack.

They never really talked about it. There was a time when they were younger when they'd have discussions starting with "Do you think this is maybe...?" and ending soon with a "I don't know, I don't care. Don't wanna talk about it." Neither of them could quite remember if words like 'strange' and 'abnormal' ever actually managed to get said.

These days, they really did not care, or know, or want to talk about it, and so it was never even mentioned.

Instead, Bill would think about Charlie every time he looked at another sleeping face on the pillow next to him. He would trace the path of a drop of perspiration down the side of someone's face in the orange light of a hot Egyptian hotel room and think about the way Charlie's eyes would grow moist and leaky just before he fell asleep. And other thoughts would come upon him, or feelings, only half formed into sentences. Somehow, the only thing that felt strange and abnormal then was that it wasn't Charlie next to him.

But there was time. They had good jobs, and it wasn't like they weren't ever going to see each other again. Whatever it was that wasn't being said, well, they could sort it all out later.

After all, they were brothers.


End file.
